1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld machine tool having a drive motor and a supplementary handle which is mountable on the housing of the handheld machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
From published German patent application document DE 10 2009 047 394 A1, a handheld machine tool is known, which is equipped with a supplementary handle, to be mounted on the housing if needed. Situated on the supplementary handle are two electrically conductive contact elements, which are set apart from each other and part of a current circuit, whose capacity changes when the user grips the supplementary handle. The capacity change is detected by a detection device and wirelessly transmitted to an evaluation unit in the handheld machine tool. If the evaluation unit detects that the user is gripping the supplementary handle incorrectly, the maximum drive output of the electrical drive motor in the handheld machine tool will be reduced.